


Safe and Sound

by Racoonims



Category: the arcana
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cana si tu lis ça je suis désolée que tu sois obligée de supporter mélusine, et lucio, go essayer d'offrir un peu de bonheur à cette pauvre cana
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims
Summary: J'appellerais cette œuvre "essayons de préserver cette pauvre Cana pour au moins un chapitre", le titre étant à lire avec une voix sanglotante et des larmes sur les joues.
Relationships: Apprentice/Portia Devorak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Layers_bloody_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layers_bloody_sun/gifts).



\- Je suis rentrée !

Cana leva les yeux de son livre de magie, Portia faisant son entrée dans la chambre qu’elles partageaient. Elle était légèrement frissonnante, les cheveux décoiffés par le bonnet qu’elle avait très probablement retiré à l’entrée. La plus jeune leva un sourcil. 

\- Tu as fini plus tôt ?

Portia acquiesça vivement, s’installant aux côtés de la mage. Elle posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Cana, cette dernière retirant une main de son livre pour venir passer un bras autour de la taille de la petite rousse, la rapprochant d’elle, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. 

\- M’lady m’a laissée partir en avance, aujourd’hui. Elle a invité Ilya, et souhaite probablement le voir en privé… Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle attrapa le plaid que Muriel avait crocheté pour l’anniversaire de Cana, se blottissant dessous, toujours aussi frissonnante. 

\- Toujours est-il que je suis totalement libre pour aujourd’hui !

Elle sentit Pepi monter sur le lit avant de la voir, le chat s’installant confortablement contre elle, ronronnant en frottant sa tête contre la main de sa maîtresse. De l’autre côté se trouvait Coony, le familier de Cana, profondément endormi sur les genoux de la mage. Cana sourit, laissant Portia déposer un baiser sur sa joue, avant de tourner sa tête vers elle :

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

Portia secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ne quittant pas le petit sourire que Cana aimait tant. 

\- Non, je ne voudrais pas te déranger ! Surtout que ton livre sur…

Elle plissa les yeux, se redressant légèrement pour lire le titre du livre que tenait Cana, avant de confortablement se replacer contre cette dernière, se servant de Cana comme d’un coussin. Et très honnêtement, Cana ne s’en plaignait pas. 

\- ...la tassomancie a l’air très intéressant !

Elle avait passé une journée plutôt longue, forcée d’écouter Valerius parler pendant au moins un quart d’heure, sans que personne ne l’interrompe. Une vraie torture. Elle préférait largement profiter de ce moment de calme avec la femme qu’elle aimait.   
Cana acquiesça doucement. 

\- Oui, ça l’est définitivement ! Et c’est plutôt utile, je suis sûre que tu te débrouillerais très bien !

Portia leva les yeux vers Cana, cette dernière continuant de lire. 

\- Tu m’apprendras ?

Cana acquiesça calmement. 

\- Bien sûr ! Si j’ai pu apprendre à Mélusine à former une boule de feu, je peux tout apprendre à n’importe qui !  
Portia laissa échapper un petit rire très plaisant à l’oreille, se rapprochant encore plus de Cana, enfouissant son visage dans le pull de cette dernière. Elle se laissa porter par la respiration régulière de cette dernière, fermant les yeux. Cana passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de la rousse, jouant avec, sans quitter son livre des yeux. Elle ne tarda pas à s’assoupir, les heures passées à vagabonder et à courir partout dans le palais commençant à prendre le dessus. 

\- Portia ? J’ai fini mon chapitre, est-ce-que tu voudrais aller boire un thé avec moi ?

N’entendant pas de réponse, Cana baissa les yeux vers une Portia profondément endormie, une main posée sur sa petite-amie et une main en dehors du lit, l’air totalement apaisée. Cana esquissa un petit sourire attendri, refermant son livre pour le poser sur sa table de chevet, et remontant doucement l’une de leurs couvertures sur la plus vieille. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front de sa pauvre Portia exténuée, fondant devant l’air adorable qu’elle arborait toujours lorsqu’elle était assoupie. Cana jurait que la Portia enfant ressurgissait lorsque cette dernière était plongée dans le sommeil. Elle n’osa pas bouger de peur de réveiller son amante, mais tendit la main pour caresser Pepi, qui recommença à ronronner. 

Cana esquissa un grand sourire.   
Tout allait parfaitement bien.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
